


My Hero

by Annide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Exodus, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: When Lena gets pushed off her balcony, Supergirl is there to rescue her once again.





	

                After rescuing Lena from being pushed off her balcony and taking care of the guys who had done it, Kara let her back down on the ground.

                "You saved me again, Supergirl."

                Lena smiled as she felt the relief and safety of having the ground under her feet again.

                "Well of course, that's what I'm here for."

                "I'm starting to feel like I'm your Lois Lane."

                "But Lois Lane ended up dating Cl... Superman."

                "Yeah, and I'm in love with another girl."

                Lena regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth, as soon as she saw the pain in Kara's face when she heard them. It broke her heart to see her this sad, because of a stupid joke Lena made. A joke Kara couldn't have understood.

                "Oh yeah? Can I know who the lucky girl is?"

                Kara was clearly trying to sound casual, but she wasn't even close. She sounded so uncomfortable and hurt. There was only one way Lena could fix this, she had to admit her feelings for her.

                "Sure, I owe you. After all, I wouldn't be able to feel anything for anyone if it weren't for you constantly saving me." How did she manage to make it worse? She'd never seen Kara looking so upset. She was terrible at this, she'd better say it fast. "I'm in love with our friend, Kara Danvers. I haven't told her yet, I'm a little scared my family's reputation might put her off from wanting to be more than friends. I mean, I can hardly believe she calls me her friend."

                Kara shined with such happiness, it took everything in Lena not to kiss her right here and there. She wasn't supposed to know Kara and Supergirl were the same person, and she wouldn't admit she figured it out until her friend felt comfortable enough to share her secret with her.

                "Oh, you know Kara isn't like that. She doesn't care who your family is. She likes you for you, for who you are and what you stand for. She trusts you, Lena."

                Lena bit her lip, she'd never encountered someone so nice before.

                "In fact, we both trust you."

                As she said those words, Kara put her glasses on.

                "It's me, Kara. I'm Supergirl. Sorry I kept the secret for so long and pretended there were two of us."

                "To be honest, you weren't that great at hiding it. I was sure it was you from the beginning."

                "Oh. Why didn't you say anything?"

                "I couldn't resist how adorable you look when you try to lie."

                "Try to?"

                "Well, you're not exactly good at it."

                "How come the whole city hasn't discovered my true identity then if I'm so bad?"

                "Because they don't know Kara Danvers."

                "So you didn't tell me you knew who I was just to watch me struggle to figure out excuses to explain everything?"

                "Also because I thought you'd tell me when you were ready. I wanted you to be able to decide on your own to trust me with your secret."

                "That's very nice, thank you."

                They both smiled.

                "You know," Kara said, "I remember you saying something about being in love with me earlier. Is that true or were you only messing with me?"

                "Of course it was real. I would never joke about something like that."

                Kara looked down, suddenly very self-conscious and slightly nervous.

                "I wanted to make sure, because I... well... I feel the same."

                Lena walked to Kara as she looked up. She took her by the arms, feeling all the strength and muscles that allowed them to save people on a regular basis. As Lena kissed her softly, Kara put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. And in that moment, they weren't a Luthor and a Super anymore, they were simply two women sharing their love for one another.


End file.
